The Old and the New
by XenoRain
Summary: What would happen if the old FF meets with the new FF? The worlds of FFIV and FFVII will collide. Action and mystery will unfold as this tale continues. Please R&R and no flames. Thank you!
1. Kain's Message

Title: The Old and the New.

Written by: XenoRain

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and FF4. Don't sue me.

Prologue

The old are the foundations of the new. These are the laws that always apply in daily life. But what would happen if fate comes by and "plays" with the old world against the new world. Wouldn't that change everything? Would the saying "out with the old and in with the new" would become a load of nonsense. We'll see as the story begins…

Chapter 1

Kain's message

Old world……….

It was a dark and stormy night. Thunder and lightning crashed relentlessly in the night sky. The raindrop pounds every object it can see. The trees are drenched with water and the bolts of furious lightning incinerate some. The animals of the wild finds shelter in caves, underground tunnels or just under the tree if they can't find a simple shelter. Innocent humans lived in small houses as they brace for an all night storm. Fearing for the worse of floods they pray to their gods for safety. But stormy rains won't shake the foundation of one powerful shelter, a castle. The Baron castle is still as majestic even a dark storm. Its powerful interior and exterior is what made the castle so powerful. Cecil is the king of Baron. He and a group of trusted allies defeated the evil that has threatened their world. With Queen Rosa on his side and many trusted allies in his arsenal. Baron is the only strongest kingdom in the known world. 

Cecil is sleeping soundly with his wife on the royal bed. The rain continues. The raindrops can be heard through the glass window. Suddenly three of his servants have entered their majesty's room. The racket has awakened Cecil. His servants bowed gracefully to show respect and apology.

"Your majesty I'm sorry for the disturbance but we have troubling news," said the messenger.

"Go on, continue", said Cecil.

One of the servants presented a scroll. He unwrapped the paper and reads the message aloud, 

"King Cecil, you must meet me at the Chocobo forest which is located east of Baron, there is something that might pose a threat for your kingdom and possibly our world. You must come alone."

-Kain

Cecil replied simply in a calm manner, "I see."

"What shall we do, my lord?" the servant asked.

"Prepare my Chocobo at once!!" Cecil announced his orders with an unwavering strict voice.

His servants obeyed his order and left the room to prepare his majesty for his journey. Cecil left the room and headed to the armory where he will arm himself with the same armor and weapon used when he have fought his powerful enemies. Three of his advisors stand before the king. 

One of the advisors came to him and begged him in a whiny tone of voice, "Your majesty, you shouldn't come! Going outside by yourself is foolish!" 

"He is right, you might be targeted by assassins and many mercenaries!" He added.

"If you're going please take as many soldiers as you wish."

Cecil ignored the wise words of the advisors. Instead he listened to his own heart and trusted his judgment. "I'm sorry, but I must attend to this matter by myself. As the king of Baron, it is my duty to stop the evil that's lurking in this world. Years ago I have destroyed the evil that lurked within this kingdom and saved the world from catastrophe. But now the battle between the Righteous against the Wicked will begin anew."

Cecil have finished gathering his equipment, and left the armory. Leaving his advisors by themselves.

"He's such a fool."

"Reckless, he's not fit to be king." He added.

All three huddled together and laughed as they continue to discuss their business…

The gates of the castle have opened. Cecil rides his Chocobo as he gallops through the dark and stormy night………

NEW WORLD…

Tifa suddenly awakened from her sleep. It was 4:30 in the morning. She now lives with Cloud in a house in Nibelheim.

She whispers to herself the dream she just seen, "That was a weird dream."

Cloud opened his eyes. He sleeps next to Tifa, "What's bugging you honey? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"No, not really. Its odd, as if I was there." she replied.

Cloud was puzzled, he kissed Tifa in the cheek and went back to sleep. "Tifa its just a dream, don't worry about it and go back to sleep."

Tifa was sure that the dream was real, but why I feel so odd she thought. She never experiences this kind of feeling before. She slowly lies down and embraced Cloud with her arms and fall asleep. Suddenly a "WARK" was heard from the outside, Tifa suddenly leaves the bed and went outside their house. The sound of the Chocobo continues to echo from outside of town. She went bravely followed the sound of the Chocobo. She enters the forest where the sound was last heard. 

Tifa's nerves are shaken. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Following a chocobo in the middle of the night was stupid she thought. A sudden clap of thunder erupts from the night sky. Rain was starting to pour unexpectedly. Tifa's nightgown was now soaked with rain.

Tifa is puzzled at the sudden change of weather, "I didn't expect any rain!"

She realized that this was the same atmosphere like the storm in her dream. Confusion and uncertainty is the only thing in her mind.

"What's going on?" She screamed.

Suddenly a man on a chocobo appeared before her. Tifa was surprised. Sudden lightning flashed sky for a mere second which illuminated the dark forest. She saw a sudden glimpse of the man. It was Cecil himself…

Tifa was surprised as she sees a sudden glimpse of the man's true identity.

"Its him. That man from my dream!" Tifa whispers as the rain continues to pelt on her soaked withered nightgown.

A voice suddenly reveals itself from the shadows. It was Kain.

"I'm glad that you arrived your majesty." He draws his spear; his thirst for blood has risen.

Tifa was overwhelmed with confusion… 

To be continued…

This is my first FF crossover fanfic. This is just only the beginning. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Shadow of the past

Written by: XenoRain

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 and FF4. Don't sue me.

Cast of Characters.

For those who aren't familiar of Final Fantasy 4 and Final Fantasy 7 here are some brief descriptions of the characters that appeared so far. One thing I forgot to mention that this fanfic is after the events of FFIV and FFVII.

**__**

FF IV (Old world)

Cecil: He's the new king of Baron after the previous King died. Years ago, he was loyal to his comrades and his kingdom when he served as a Dark Knight. As a king he's strict and always depend on his own self other than seeking advice to his royal advisors.

****

Kain: Cecil's rival and best friend. Years ago he was manipulated by Golbez into stealing the legendary crystals. But Cecil and his allies have stopped Kain and Golbez. Now he wanders the world as a Vagrant (loner). He has returned to deliver a message to Cecil.

****

Rosa: She is the Queen of Baron. Years ago she joined Cecil to stop Golbez and the dreaded Zeromus as the white mage of the party. Now that she's the Queen she will be by Cecil's side as the Queen.

****

More FFIV characters will appear as we progress the fanfic. 

**__**

FF VII (New world)

**__**

Cloud Strife: After the catastrophe of Meteor, his discoveries of his true self, and the final battle with the dreaded Sephiroth. He now lives with Tifa in Nibelheim. Cloud has abandoned all of his will to fight; he finally puts his past to rest…

**__**

Tifa Lockheart: Tifa fought alongside Cloud and the others years ago. Now she lives peacefully with Cloud in Nibelheim. She is one of the key characters to the story…

****

More FFVII characters will appear as we progress the fanfic. 

Chapter 2

**__**

Shadow of the Past

NEW WORLD…

Tifa's mind raced wildly with many thoughts of confusion and anxiety. As the rain continues to pour, she watched, as these two men are about to start their discussion. She wonders that if this dream is as real as herself, why Kain and Cecil didn't noticed her?

Cecil sends his chocobo away and said, "Kain, it has been years since we have seen each other."

Kain smiled, "Yes, Old friend. It's been ages. Sorry that I never came to your coronation as the new king of Baron. How is Rosa?" he asked.

Cecil felt a slight pain within his heart. Years ago Kain had a strong jealousy when it comes to Cecil and Rosa. Cecil didn't want to bring up that same memory they had long ago. Cecil sighs.

"She misses you dearly. You should've seen her face when she found out that you weren't around." Cecil was a little guilty as he said those words he was afraid that it would spark the old rivalries that they had years ago. Kain was silent, as well as Cecil. Tifa couldn't hear the conversation between the two due to the rain and the continuous rumble of the lightning. But she continues to watch eagerly. Suddenly the silence has been broken as Kain pointed his spear at Cecil.

"So how does it feel like?" he asked bluntly.

Cecil was puzzled, "What do you mean Kain?"

Kain's tone of voice suddenly changed. Cecil couldn't even recognize it. "Fool! I asked you a simple question!! How does it feel like?" He shouted. He initiated a defensive stance and set his gaze to Cecil as if he wanted to engage him into battle.

Cecil hesitates as he tried to formulate a response, "But didn't have any choice! Our King that I must take my place as the rightful ruler bestowed it upon me! Your jealousy towards me is still as strong as ever! You must understand that it's not for personal reasons. Its my duty!" 

Kain suddenly leaps to the air! Cecil unsheathes his sword and prepares for battle! Kain dives down and tries to skewer Cecil with his spear. But since their rivalry has been strong they both anticipated their moves easily. The spear's deadly dive was deflected by Cecil's blade. Cecil counter attacks with an overhead slash to Kain's spear, in result he was is forced to repel from his range. Kain steps back.

Kain smiled, "You're still as good as ever, old friend."

Cecil was already in his battle stance and asked, "I don't wish to fight you. I must know, who poses a threat to our kingdom?"

Kain suddenly smiled, dark energies are starting to pulse from his body. Tifa was silent as she watched the event that's unfolding before her eyes. Cecil was worried.

Cecil was in full alert. Sword in hand, he's ready to strike down the imposter, "You're not Kain! Who are you?"

"**You don't seem to quite understand, King Cecil. I am Kain! Only his dark self! I am his jealousy! Darkness Personified!!"** The evil replied with intense demonic tone.

Cecil was angered by the words of his opponent, "What foul evil is this? What have you done to Kain?"

"I was the one who gave the message! Now that you're here, you must listen, and listen well." The evil monster suddenly lunged towards Cecil with speed that can't be described! Trails of water were shown as the monster speeds towards Cecil! With no time to react Cecil was fatally injured as the monster used Kain's spear to slashed Cecil's upper right shoulder. Pain was enormous as the blood flows from his garment. Tifa continues to watch the battle.

She asked herself, "What's going on? Why are they fighting?"

Suddenly her upper right shoulder aches with pain. She flinched as she tries to stop the blood from leaking. She was puzzled.

"Why I'm I bleeding!? I can't stop the bleeding", she frantically rips a small piece of cloth from her soaked nightgown and tried to wrap her bloody wound.

The battle continues with each blow from the monster, its strength increases. Cecil blocks every single blow. But he can't attack due to his shoulder injury. He struggles to survive. As they fight the monster utters his words towards him.

****

"The world will plunge to darkness. Forces of the fallen shall rise once again, to avenge those who have slain them! World of the ancient and the world of the future shall collide…" He gashed Cecil's left thigh! Cecil cries out in pain. Cecil strikes back by swinging his sword towards the monster's head, attempting for the killing blow. But the monster leaps away to avoid Cecil's attack. Blood flows to the soaked ground as his blood drips. Tifa cries in pain as well. Her left thigh is also bleeding. Tifa have already endured many battles in the past. But a simple wound gave her so much pain and agony that the pain from long ago is just a past memory.

Tifa can't bear the agony; she lies down to the wet ground. The rain continues.

"This man's pain is my pain! Why is this happening to me?" she cried

The monster attacks again, injuring Cecil's right wrist, his abdomen, his left cheek, and his left ankle. With every attack that he endures it transfers to Tifa. Tifa can't stand the torture. She screams her lungs out for help! Her dream, the dark atmosphere, her unimaginable pain, its too much for her."

****

"Women and children shall cry for their death!!!!" The monster screamed with delight! Cecil's injuries have taken its toll.

****

"That is my message to you! Now you shall die. LONG LIVE THE KING!" He raised his spear for the final blow. 

She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Stop this dream!!! I want to wake up!!! Why can't I wake up? Cloud! Help!!!" 

The roars of thunder muffled her desires. The dark and stormy night continues…

****

To be continued…

Sorry for the wait! I was busy and all but I managed it to finish this! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed them.


	3. Awakening

Written by: XenoRain

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIV and FFVII

More characters

**__**

FFIV (Old World)

Edward: The "Spoony Bard" returns! Ever since the death of his lover and his parents the prince of Damcyan decided to rebuild his fallen kingdom. Years have already passed since he met Cecil. He was able to rebuild his Kingdom but his duties as the King is once again tested as a new calamity has risen from the desert sand…

****

Rydia: Years ago, her mother died she have nowhere to go. She now lives in the underworld where the world of summons exists. Years have passed. Now she have returned to the over world bearing great news which involves the events that are coming.

**__**

FFVII (New World)

Barret: Barret returns to his homeland in Corel. Still feeling guilty of his mistakes years ago. He was able to cope with his personal problems concerning his people. Barret never replaced his gun arm. For his gun arm reminds him of his painful past.

**__**

NEW WORLD

Her eyes have been opened. Tifa found herself in her room. And with them are her beloved friends. She flinched with pain as she gets up. Many bandages covered her wounds.

"What happened?" She asked. Cloud hushed her.

"What were you doing in the Grass fields?" Cloud asked.

Tifa was puzzled, "I thought that I was in a chocobo forest. Cloud, my dream, it came true!" she babbled as if she didn't even know what she is talking about.

"There isn't any damn chocobo forest for miles. I found you lying on your own pool of blood. What were you fighting? A behemoth?" Barret asked with a rough tone. 

Tifa couldn't handle any more questions. She was thinking of last night's fiasco. A man with a sword is fighting his best friend. She murmurs to herself.

"His name is Cecil." She whispers. Cloud was concerned.

"How could you say all that nonsense? You could've got yourself killed out there!" Cloud shouted. His concerns are stronger than it seems. Tifa tries to persuade Cloud the truth.

"Cloud, you have to believe me. That dream that I had was true. Cloud, I had a dream that a king named Cecil got a message that something bad was going to happen…" Tifa continues to talk. Barret and Cloud didn't even understand what she just said.

"…And then…and then…they were fighting, I got hurt when he's hurt…and…" She suddenly burst into tears. Never before she was afraid of a simple dream. She undergone so many events in a first night, and the pain she suffered from that night.

Cloud comforted her, "Just go to sleep. You may had a nightmare, but its over now." Cloud's soothing voice, has made Tifa fall asleep.

Cloud and Barret left the room. They had a serious look on their faces. 

"Tifa never acted like this before," said Cloud.

"Dunno what happened, she must've got hurt pretty bad." said Barret.

Cloud suddenly stared at Barret, "Thanks for finding Tifa for me. It's good that you're around.

Barret chuckles, "Don't mention it. I was just in the neighborhood." Cloud smiled. 

Barret's had a serious look on his face. Cloud realized that he had a purpose coming here. "Cloud I need your help. Things have been bad lately."

Cloud was concerned, "I see. What is it this time?"

Barret took the chair and sits down. "I was able to live in Corel. At first the people there didn't accept me. But the people there were able to forgive me."

"That's great!" Cloud exclaimed.

"It was good at first" Barret smirked, then his serious tone continued, "Everybody seem to be getting sick lately. First just a few guys, then 5 minutes later, ten more people got sick! Damn it! It was so fast! I couldn't help them!!" He banged the table with his gun arm.

Cloud felt sorry for his friend, "I'll help. We'll find a cure."

Barret grabbed Cloud's shoulders and shook them. "Cloud! Marlene is sick too!! None of the medicine works! You got to help me Cloud!! She'll die if this keeps up!"

This is the first time ever in Cloud's life that he ever seen Barret like this. Ever since the first time he met Barret, he was a tough guy. But when it comes to Marlene, his true colors shows. 

Cloud patted his shoulder for reassurance, "Don't worry, I'll help you. And find a cure for Marlene."

Barret smiled. His former ally and friend, it's assured that he will help.

Cloud suddenly felt a faint presence of danger. He was silent; his heart is racing as it beats nonstop. Suddenly a faint flash of light was seen inside Tifa's room.

"The hell was that?!" Barret exclaimed.

"TIFA!" Cloud ran to Tifa's room. Barret followed him. 

Cloud opened the door and made a slamming sound. Tifa wasn't there, all that was left was her nightgown and a blood soaked bandages. The room was silent…

OLD WORLD

It was a warm and sunny day. Last night's rain has passed by. The blazing sun evaporated most of the water. In the ocean, a monster has emerged from the depths. It's a sea serpent. It's Leviathan. The mighty sea serpent made its way to the shore. It opened its mouth slowly. A female human emerged from the mouth. It was Rydia.

****

"I will now return to the Underworld. I bid you farewell!" Leviathan roared and returns to the depths of the sea. Rydia smelled the fresh air of the open beach. She sighed happily.

"It's been years since I've been here, its good to see the sun again."

"So there you are, I've got your message."

Rydia turned around. There was a man from the distance. He wears royal garments as if he was part of royalty. He's a fair young man who holds a lute. Rydia greeted him.

"Hi Edward!" She exclaimed. "It's been years since I last saw you."

Edward smiled, "Yes, a long time. Now that you're here, there is something I need from you. My kingdom has been restored. But my people have been struck with a disease called desert fever. Countless people have been infected."

Rydia just realized something, "Desert fever! I remember years ago that Rosa got sick from it!"

"Then you know the cure," said Edward.

Rydia smiled, "Yes, lets start our journey…"

The conversation was interrupted when a brilliant flash of light illuminated from the water of the shore. The light has materialized to a human being. It was Tifa. Naked and without bandages she is still asleep.

****

To be continued….

Things are getting interesting. For those who played FFIV should know the cure of desert fever. But for those who don't please wait for the next chapter. This story will get intense both in story and action as the tale continues. Please R&R and no flames, thanks!


End file.
